Storm Damage
Storm Damage is the tenth episode of Season 2 of Sodor: The Modern Years, and the eighty-ninth episode overall. Plot When Bert arrives at Bridge Street station on the morning of August 17, 2011, he finds Charlie Hatt waiting. Charlie explains that he and his producer are looking for a lost engine named Atlas, who went up to Harwick after the Mid-Sodor Railway closed. However, when they visited Harwick, there was no sign of Atlas. Bert tells Charlie he'll ask about Atlas, but that was before he, Rex and Mike arrived on Sodor. Bert spreads the word, but none of the engines know anything about Atlas. Later that afternoon, a fierce storm hits the Island. Rex makes it back to Arlesburgh West, and shelters with the other engines in the shed. He decides to talk about Atlas, to keep the other engines' minds off the storm. Olivia points out that there is a steam engine they're missing, The Old Mill who gave her a shock on her first day. The engines think he may know something about Atlas. The next morning, the storm has left a fair bit of damage, and the engines spend the whole day cleaning up. Blister 1 makes it to Marthwaite, only to discover that the Old Mill's roof was ripped off by the storm. Old Mill mentions that he's faced much worse, and the rest of the museum has been affected more drastically. It would take a good amount of money to repair. Blister meets Jock at Ffarquhar Road, and tells him what Old Mill had said about being in a much worse situation. Jock notices that the circumstances Old Mill mentioned are strange (a lightning strike on his funnel), because wood and stone are not electrically conductive and Old Mill has a chimney, and not a funnel. Blister 1 decides to investigate, and asks Old Mill if he was once an engine. Suddenly the pieces come together, and Blister realises that he is talking to Atlas. Blister meets Charlie at Arlesdale and tells him the whereabouts of Atlas. Atlas is taken out of the Mill and is told that he is going to work on the Skarloey Railway. The Thin Controller has bought him, in exchange for helping the Old Mill Museum rebuild and recover. Atlas says his goodbyes to the Arlesdale Engines, and Hugh takes him to Crovan's Gate to be repaired. Characters * Bert * Rex * Jock * Olivia * Frank * Blister Twins * Sigrid of Arlesdale * Charlie Hatt * The Old Mill/Atlas * Mike (does not speak) * Hugh (does not speak) * Duke (stock footage, does not speak) * Rusty (stock footage, does not speak) * The Thin Controller (stock footage, cameo) * Stanley (mentioned) * Andreas (mentioned) * Drollan (mentioned) * Duck (mentioned) * Oliver (mentioned) Trivia * This is the first episode to be filmed in Trainz: A New Era instead of Trainz 2010. * This is the first episode where WildNorWester's Frank commission from Sean O'Connor of SI3D is used. It also marks the first apperance of Olivia's updated model. * Stock footage from Rough Start is re-created in TANE, with Sean O'Connor's Frank model replacing TheGermanEngine's. * Stock footage from Arrogance is re-created in TANE. * Avery Dillon and Bourbon-BobJimmy join the voice cast, Bourbon-BobJimmy taking over the voice role of Rex. * When Rex is talking to the stationmaster, during the storm, the stationmaster is talking through a megaphone sticking out of the station window. This is a (literal) shout-out to the series TUGS. Voice Cast * WildNorWester as the Narrator and the Workmen * Generations113 as Bert * Bourbon-BobJimmy as Rex * Edward Tear as Jock * Lady TehPikachu as Olivia * Terrier55Stepney as Frank * TidmouthYard as the Blister Twins * Avery Dillon as Sigrid of Arlesdale * Luke Ryan as The Old Mill/Atlas * BramGroatFilms as Charlie Hatt Gallery StormDamageTitleCard.jpg|Title Card File:StormDamage1.PNG File:StormDamage2.PNG File:StormDamage3.PNG File:StormDamage4.PNG File:StormDamage5.PNG File:StormDamage6.PNG File:StormDamage7.PNG File:StormDamage8.PNG File:StormDamage9.PNG File:StormDamage10.PNG File:FrankSTMY.jpg|Frank's new model File:RoughStartStockFootage.jpg|Stock footage File:RoughStartStockFootage2.jpg|Modified stock footage File:DamagedOldMill.jpg|The Old Mill damaged after the storm File:ArroganceStockFootage.jpg|Stock footage File:ArroganceStockFootage2.jpg|Stock footage File:AtlasBroken.jpg|Atlas Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 STMY Category:Sodor: The Modern Years